Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 10)
Summary Exploring the ruins of Volca Valley, the group found a Fire Amulet and have to search the others. Herochrome has revealed that he only fought them with an illusion.. Chapter 10: Dreams of the old days The shard was leading the group towards the plains biome, and the way Daniel acted, they seem to get closer to water. "We`re still far away! Keep moving" Mary shouted all the time. Will was floating next to her while Daniel and Alyssa kept falling back. "Mary, we need a break.." Alyssa muttered. The group had arrived at the coast. The light of the fire shard pointed over the water. "what now?" Will asked. "Well, I could easily travel there, but you? I `won`t go alone." Daniel replied. Alyssa shook her head and howled: "Stop! STOP! We are all exhausted. And how to get over the water, we don`t know yet. Let`s stop here" "And what if Herochrome finds us?" Mary worried. "Let`s make a hideout here." Will grinned and pointed in the stone segment of the land. Mary smiled: "good idea. Let`s go." Alyssa and Daniel used their powers to make a little cave below their feet. Will created air pipes, so they still have oxygen wandering. Mary used her abilities to light a fire. After they were done, everyone went to sleep. But Daniel. Because he had visions again... In his vision, Daniel saw himself standing in a village. To his fright, everything was burning or exploded. Lots of humans were watching something really frightening. Daniel saw that in their eyes. And then, he saw what frightened them: Two men were standing at a lake. The first man was dressed like a miner, with blue and green clothes, but his eyes were white. Daniel somehow thought he had seen him somewhere. The other man wore grey jeans and a brown pullower, like Mary, and he had a black beard. He looked like a wizard in his young age. They talked Scourgis, but somehow, Daniel understood every word: "Why have you done this? You destroy worlds balance!" the black-bearded said. "I fix the world. There has been too much goodness since you took over this universe." the white-eyed scorned. "But that doesn`t mean you have to kill these humans." was the answer of the black-bearded. "By gifting them with free will, you made a vital error! For that, you have to pay" the white-eyed replied. "No brother. I don`t wanna hurt you. I am too good-hearted to do that" the black-bearded said, sounding like he has a broken heart. "Good? Ha! There is no good and evil. There is only power and the weaklings who don`t use it, like me and you. I can`t call you brother anymore." The black-bearded man attacked, but the spirit avoided and smacked him into the ground. The black-bearded man didn't get injured, even though it was immense power the spirit used. "Brother!" he shouted "Let us end this foolishness! We destroy what we have created." The spirit looked down, his face full of hate, and scorned: "Your brother is dead. Remember, you killed him. There is only me, the Evil Spirit!" Daniel watched in horror as the spirit charged into the hole and everything exploded... "Not again!!" Daniel shouted. His friends awoke. "What happened?" Mary mumbled. "A nightmare. Is Herochrome after us?" Alyssa asked, somehow sounding worried. "No, I haven't seen Herochrome." Daniel answered, but told them his dream. "Two men?" Will repeated. "Yes, but the man with white eyes... I think I have seen him somewhere. His face was so familiar...." Daniel hold his head. After they sealed the hideout and climbed back up, they discussed the crossing-the-ocean problem. "Got it!" Mary suddenly shouted. "What?" Daniel muttered. Due to his dream, he seemed terrified and Alyssa always stood next to him. "How we cross the water: Daniel can swim, Will can carry himself with wind, while Alyssa and I use our powers to dig a tunnel!" "Below the seabed?" Will asked. "Exactly. Let`s see if it works!" Surprisingly, it worked, and now, on Land, Water and Air, the group was on their way to find the second shard... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions